


Surrender (Claude x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Jealous Claude, Jealousy, Romance, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was neither maid nor a helping hand, neither demon nor human. Much like her life, she lived it as if walking down a rope, like a tightrope walker. One wrong move & splat, but Claude appearing & throwing her off her usual routine of left-right-left-right might just make it worth it... If, of course, he surrendered his true feelings to her.</p><p>Much like a delicate rose, or a butterfly, or a spider... Such delicate creatures needed someone just as ginger & gentle to hold them, & nurture them. Will this girl be Claude's savior from the enemy butler Michaelis, or will his empathy towards all living creatures lead to his demise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Things... They Come in Twos

"What the fuck!" Both butlers, Claude Faustus & Sebastian Michaelis, looked curiously to the girl who was upside down in a trash can. Sebastian moved to assist her out of it, she whipped around, smacking away his gloved hand. Claude smirked & watched on in faint amusement.

"Sorry Madame, we didn't mean-"

"Screw you!" She screeched indignantly. A fire burning in her grey eyes, "And you! Stop laughing you prick!" The teenaged girl yelled at a chuckling Claude, his eyes narrowed & he glared at her immediately.

Ciel cleared his throat & took a step forward, "So ma'am, we didn't mean for you to get pulled into our little disagreement. I am the Queen's guard dog after all, I do not wish for you to be pulled into these things." She scoffed, glaring at the navy haired boy before looking to the other kid with his blonde hair.

"I don't give a damn who you are!" She said, "Now where is it?" She ignored the two children & men, & went on about her business, inspecting the cobblestone alley.

Claude smirked down at her, "What ever are you looking for Miss?" He asked plainly. She glared up at him, pushing up her glasses with her middle finger.

"My staff, well, it's disguised as a small dagger... Awe, there it is!" She lunged forward, snatching the small knife from Alois' hand. He gasped, light blue eyes glowing with hatred before the anger subsided to something much worse.

He slyly walked over to her, "Are you for hire? Sorceress?" Alois asked. Claude, Sebastian, & Ciel all watched in interest. She cocked an elegant brow at him, narrowing her stormy gaze at the short boy.

She clicked her tongue, "I prefer sorcerer. And no, even if I were for hire I wouldn't work for a spoiled little brat like you... Nor you." She said directing it to a bored looking Ciel. Sebastian's eyes glowed a fiery pink, "Demons. Should've known." She said.

"Oh, but I can pay you! And all you have to do is protect me, & entertain me with your magic!" Alois exclaimed, high pitched voice causing her to flinch. She glared at Sebastian & Ciel, then Claude.

"He made a contract with you?" She asked, gesturing to Claude with her dagger. He made a face of disgust but kept his opinion to himself. Alois nodded.

"Yes, as my butler. I made a contract awhile back," he said. "If you work for me, you'll live a life of luxury." Alois purred as if attempting to persuade her.

"Fine. I'll do it, but not because you persuaded me to... I've been wanting to study a demon up close, & Claude seems to be a fine specimen." She said. Claude bowed.

"Thank you my lady."

She clicked her tongue at the title, "The names Jasper, Jasper Valentine."


	2. I Am Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets into a small, nonphysical squabble with a blonde 14 year old & his golden eyed demon butler.

Claude watched as the new sorcerer sat in the grass, her staff out now. A majority of it seemed to be made of some sort of black metal, it engraved with various symbols Claude couldn't even begin to understand, & at the very of of said staff, was a lovely sapphire.

"What ever are you looking at Claude?" Alois asked incessantly, tipping back in his chair to look up at his butler. Claude's eye twitched & he merely looked down at the blonde boy with a forced smile.

"Just the new sorcerer is all," Claude replied returning his attention to the girl not much older than his young master. Alois' brows furrowed & a look of annoyance washed over his face. Alois stood up much to Claude's "surprise", & stomped over to the teen girl.

"Jasper!" Alois shouted, Jasper jumped in response & turned around, glaring at him.

"Yes?" She questioned quietly, studying the demon that had appeared at his side.

"Stop it." Alois commanded simply. The girl stood up, dwarfing the blonde boy by two inches. Jasper looked at him confused.

"Stop what? I haven't even done anything." Jasper replied.

"You've," Alois made a wild hand gesture, "been distracting my butler with your presence! I've told- no, commanded you to stop, I suggest you do." He nodded his head curtly as he braced his hands on his hips.

Jasper rolled her eyes, "If your butler wasn't such a horn dog he wouldn't be distracted now would he." Claude bent over, cupping a gloved hand around his master's ear.

"You may." Alois said over his shoulder. Claude nodded & turned his attention back to the girl, smirking.

"Sorry, I apologize for getting you in trouble, I didn't mean to stare... But when something so lovely comes along, I merely can't help myself. I do hope you forgive me." Claude said with a bow. Alois began to walked back to his table & chair.

"You can go burn in hell." Jasper hissed quietly as Claude turned away to leave. He took a few paces before glancing over his shoulder at her, golden eyes piercing brown.

_"I am hell."_


	3. I Could Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Hell."
> 
> And indeed he was, Claude was full of mystery, & mischief, always putting Jasper through hell with daily task that didn't call for such stress & energy. One night however, he changed that when Alois didn't return with him.

"Where is he?" Jasper asked jogging over to Claude, staff morphing back into a dagger to be tucked into her belt. Claude merely ignored the sorcerer. Jasper waited until they entered the mansion before asking again, "Where's Alois?"

Claude turned to face her, "I thought you didn't like the young lord." He stated robotically. Voice lacking any care or concern.

"Eh, he grows on you." She shrugged, "But where is he? I know he left with you to the Phantomhive manor, why are you not by his side?" Jasper asked ignoring the annoyed look on the butler's face.

"I've disposed of him." He said simply. Claude began walking towards the stairs without another word. Jasper stood there shocked, she didn't know a demon could kill their master just like that. She shook her head.

"Why should I care? He was a snot nosed little boy who thought his butler was in love with him... I'm going to bed." She sighed under her breath before clambering up the stairs herself.

 

* * *

 

Jasper couldn't sleep, she tossed & turned in bed. Opening her eyes slowly, she sat up.

 _Mr.Faustus has a lot of explaining to do. The fact he killed a kid for no reason first off!_ Jasper stood up, pulling on a thin jacket  & zipping it up to hide her bra, then pulled on a pair of black pants before making her way to Claude's chambers.

 

* * *

 

Claude was already standing in the center of the room as Jasper entered. He glanced her over before returning to his displeased state.

"You're here why?" He asked in a monotone voice. Jasper turned around, glaring harshly at him in the moonlit room.

"Why'd you kill Alois is all I want to know!" She hissed. Claude's breath caught in his throat as he was about to answer, her once grey eyes were now streaked with hints of a light blue.

 _Like Alois'..._ Claude shook his head, ignoring the way he compared the blue to his dead master. She stood there with a cocked brow before walking over to him, glaring up at him, the blue in her eyes being accentuated by the reflecting of the moon's light off her iris'.

"How come you killed him? He was just a boy!" Jasper asked. Claude quickly put up his stone like expression, golden eyes narrowing at the teen.

"Don't you disrespect me child. I am your elder & stronger, I suggest you watch your tongue." He sneered harshly.

"I don't give a damn if you're older, I'll fight you either way! I'm damned to this planet until every one of your kind is dead." Jasper said without thought.

"... Is that why you wanted to study me..."

"..." Jasper blinked.

"So you could kill me." Claude stated more than asked. Jasper rolled her eyes on the outside, when mentally she panicked.

 _You fool, I could never kill you._ Jasper walked backwards as Claude approached backing her against the wall,  & flinched as he punched the wall next to her face. Claude's eyes showed a deep hatred, but something more as the teen girl flinched away from him. He turned around & walked out the room.

 _I could never harm you, & that is where I become weak._ Claude thought as he walled through the mansion's garden.


End file.
